


A hero’s reward

by kjs_s



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: M/M, almost accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjs_s/pseuds/kjs_s
Summary: a scary near death situation lead to their first kiss





	A hero’s reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisho/gifts).



The day seemed to be going by smoothly. Everyone was doing their everyday tasks and they were feeling like nothing would happen to ruin that. But little did they know that the day would be less than uneventful.

Late in the afternoon, the cheese merchant’s daughter lost her cat. Apparently, the feline saw a small mouse and ran after it. The girl started weeping so loudly and the people around her was startled and thought she was hurt. She was so distraught about the cat that her brother made the decision to look for the animal himself.  He went into the forest with the hope to quickly find the cat and head back home to make his sister happy again. However, that was a quite challenging mission.

Hours had passed when the merchant and his wife went home to an unpleasant surprise. Their son was not at home so his sister narrated everything that had occurred earlier that day. The couple went crazy, alarming the other villagers about the situation. As soon as Prince Adam heard the news, he ordered a search party to look for the kid and the cat in the forest.

For the search to be a little more efficient they chose that some of the men would ride on horses and some would walk to approach the kid easier in case they spotted him. They even put some torches on the ground along the path hoping the boy would spot them and follow them back to the village. Both Stanley and LeFou chose to walk because they believed that in was the best way to achieve their mission.

A few hours had passed without a result. The night had fallen so the only way to see in the forest was the torches that were lighting the path.  LeFou was walking slowly a little behind Stanley because he was exhausted from all the walking. ‘’Mon amour, please don’t walk so fast. You know I can’t keep up with you and I get scared alone in the dark.’’

‘’I will slow down after that turn Mon chéri, I promise.’’ Stanley turned to make sure his boyfriend was following him.

Suddenly a loud noise was heard from ahead of them. They couldn’t make sense of what it was but at the same time, they also heard a man yelling at them.

Stanley turned to see that the commotion was all about and he faced the scariest thing he had ever seen in his life. One of the horses in front of them got scared by a wolf, dropped his rider and started running back to the village towards the others. Stanley froze to his place not being able to move out of the horse’s way.

LeFou witnessed the scene in front of him in a state of adrenaline-filled panic. But luckily the adrenaline provided him with the speed to run towards his boyfriend. He also somehow found the strength to pull Stanley towards him.

The younger man was still shocked when he landed on top of LeFou. However, the soon snapped out of it and realized what had just happened.

‘’LeFou oh my god, you saved my life. Thank you so much my love. I will own you for as long as I live mon amour. You will always be my hero.’’ He started kissing him all over his face. He paused for a while and placed his lips on his boyfriend’s. They stayed like that for only a moment but for both of them; it felt like they were there forever.

After realizing that this was their first kiss, Stanley pulled away. ‘’I’m sorry darling. I should have asked you first. It’s just that I am so thankful for the rescue that my mind couldn’t think to ask permission first. I’m sure this is not how you hoped our first kiss would be like.’’ He dropped his eyes and looked at the ground.

‘’Don’t be ridiculous love, it was perfect. I was hoping for it to occur in more romantic circumstances, definitely without the fear of losing you. But nonetheless, it was perfect.’’ They smiled at each other lovingly. ‘’Also please I don’t feel comfortable being called a hero. I have no idea how I managed to help you.’’

While they were still in the same position on the ground, they heard someone clearing his throat. ‘’If you two are interested, the rest of us found the boy and his sister’s cat. He is safe back at the village and his parents are planning a feast. If you want to join us I suggest following me back after we blow out the torches. I can’t believe they sent me to find you two.’’ Adam complained and started dealing with the torches.

‘’We are sorry my prince. But I almost got run over by a horse heading towards the village. Did anyone manage to stop it? Did it hurt any people back at Villeneuve?’’ Stanley asked with worry in his voice.

‘’Everyone is fine. Just your friends Tom and Dick are a little worried about you and they asked me to come and look for you.’’ Adam informed them and continued his task.

LeFou and Stanley laughed with the idea of a search party to find the previous search party and stood up.  They helped Adam and headed back to participate in the humble celebration. During the festivities, they were both happy to be with each other and shared many more kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations Mon amour my love  
> Mon chéri my darling


End file.
